marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis
"Crisis" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Smallville and the 18th produced episode of the series. Lana tells Clark Adam Knight's secret and that he has been spying on him, and asks Lex to help her evict him. When Clark confronts Bruce about his secretivity, he reveals that he knows about Clark's abilities and he won't tell anyone as long as Clark doesn't tell anybody who he is. Synopsis In Adam Knight's Talon apartment, Lana finds a diary detailing what she and Clark have done together over the past few weeks. He catches her snooping and she threatens to evict him. He coolly reminds her that it's not that easy to evict someone and she should check her tenant laws. Lana tells Clark about the journal and his uncanny resemblance to the supposedly deceased millionaire Bruce Wayne. She also shows Lex the file on the millionaire Bruce Wayne and asks for Lex's help to get rid of Adam. Clark goes to the mansion to ask Lex about Adam. He tells Lex that he knows he was at the lab with Dr. Teng and that Adam's real name is Bruce Wayne. Lex says he was only there to protect Lana from Adam. He then admits to him that he already figured out who he was, as he remembered going to school with him as a child and was preparing to alert the authority's. Clark goes to the Talon to tell Lana what he found out from Lex and Lana decides to go talk to him herself. The two talk about Adam again, and just as Lex is about let the local authorities know about his true identity, Detective Cage of the Metropolis Police Department arrives to search the grounds for evidence relating to death of Dr.Hamilton from months earlier. Lex tries to send Lana away, but Detective Cage insists that she remain to answer a few questions. A storm is brewing, and Chloe decides to go to the Torch to listen to the police scanner. Adam confronts Chloe to get Clark's location, believing he knows who he really is and intending to blackmail him into getting him out of the city. Later, Clark returns to the Kent Farm and is confronted by Adam, who reveals that he knows about his abilities. He offers Clark a truce, if he helps him get out of the city undetected, he won't tell anyone about his powers. Clark says he doesn't know what he's talking about and threatens to call the police if he doesn't leave. Bruce says he isn't stupid and knows what he saw. Clark walks towards him, but is suddenly hurt and falls down to the ground because Bruce was holding a piece of kryptonite. Bruce confesses to him that he overheard him talking about green meteor rocks making him sick and pleads with Clark to help him. He accepts this time. Detective Cage said that has surveillance video of Lex with Dr. Steven Hamilton in the lab shortly before his death. When they find memos, signed by Lex as acting director of the lab, he realizes that he is being set up. Clark drives Bruce to a bus station and he prepares to leave. Before leaving, he apologizes about threatening him and tells him that he saw him take a bullet. Bruce warns Clark that Lionel and Lex will not stop pursuing him and to be careful. He says he knows the Luthor's and predicts it's only a matter of time before they discover his secret. Meanwhile, back at the mansion Detective Cage has decided that he has enough evidence to place Lex under arrest. Just as he is putting on the cuffs, Agent Loder arrives from the FBI. In exchange for immunity, Lex offers to help bring down Lionel. Memorable Quotes Chloe'sWhen he gets to the Kent Farm, he hits Jonathan over the head, :"It seems that the memo sent by you was the acting director of the lab?" :"I've never seen this before" :(sarcastic) "Amazing how that always happens." :"I'm being set up." :"And they're doing a pretty damned good job of it. Take a breather, think about it if you want to stick to that story." ::Detective Cage and Lex Luthor :"Lex, even if I were the demonic father you've made me out to be, you know I would never do anything so sloppy. " ::Lionel Luthor :"If I had the answer to half the "whys" in this town, I'd have a best seller on my hands" ::Sheriff Adams :"You know, unless Miss Lang has grown several inches and developed an affinity for plaid, this would be a good time for you to pipe down." ::Sheriff Adams :"Look kid, your friend's been running off at the mouth for over an hour and 'fessing up, so don't try to play the hero." :"You're bluffing! He didn't admit anything because he didn't do anything." :"You really think that? Something tells me that you don't know your friend as well as a you think you do." ::Detective Cage and Clark Kent Music * "Maybe" - Jim Gorman * "Coming Around" - Melodine * "Les Pecheurs De Perles (Je Crois Entendre Encore)" - Georges Bizet Trivia Category:Episodes